A spare tire for a vehicle is commonly stored in a vehicle trunk. Removing the spare tire to replace a failed tire is often a cumbersome task. The weight and bulkiness of the spare tire may make it difficult to remove the spare tire from the trunk and mount the spare tire on the vehicle.